Sexto and wrong MH
by kis38
Summary: Last week I put on my tumblr a lil prompt : Naughty Sherlock sends sexto to "MH" but to the wrong "MH" And now that I have time for myself, here we go...


It's been a time since my last OS but here I am...

Enjoy !

* * *

 **SEXTO AND WRONG "MH"**

 **###**

 **#**

« _Enfin_ ! » pensa Sherlock en posant un pied dans son appartement situé au 221b Baker Street. Ça allait faire deux semaines qu'il avait été occupé dans une affaire qui l'avait obligé à rester en Irlande du Nord avec son fidèle compagnon, John Watson.

Et maintenant qu'il était de retour sur Londres, il pouvait profondément sentir à quel point sa femme lui manquait. Terriblement. _Physiquement_.

Retirant avec agilité son portable de sa poche, le détective se laissa choir sur son fauteuil avant de tapoter rapidement sur le clavier numérique de son téléphone.

« _Je suis de retour. Longue affaire. J'ai hâte de te voir. SH._ »

Posant son portable, le détective croisa ses jambes, ferma les yeux et fouilla dans son esprit, plus précisément son _Mind palace_ , dans l'espoir de trouver des affaires non résolues et intéressantes. Malheureusement, au bout de 5 minutes, aucune affaire qui lui semblait digne de ce nom avait traversé son esprit et pire encore ! A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne voyait que Molly.

Molly et lui après leur premier baiser.

 _La jeune femme avait tellement été choquée qu'elle avait évité Sherlock pendant une semaine._

Molly et lui après leur premier rapport…

 _Ça avait été timide et les gestes étaient saccadés. Mais pour Sherlock quelque chose avait changé. Il s'était enfin senti libre avec la jeune pathologiste dans ses bras._

Molly et son éternel sourire innocent à chaque fois qu'elle retrouvait Sherlock le soir.

 _A chaque fois qu'il voyait le sourire de la jeune femme, le détective savait qu'il se trouvait à sa place aux côtés de Molly Hooper._

Molly et sa petite bouche qui laissait des traces de baisers fiévreux sur chaque partie de son corps.

 _Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir bestialement de plaisir avant de brutalement fermer les yeux, cachant son visage derrière ses grandes mains…_

Molly et sa petite bouche qui descendait lentement et lascivement.

 _Oh oh !_

Molly et sa petite bouche qui se trouvait plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son membre. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que la demoiselle n'allait pas tout prendre d'un coup. Non, d'abord elle allait le regarder droit dans les yeux avec une innocence non feinte avant d'embrasser brièvement mais tendrement mini Sherlock et de refermer sa bouche sur son prépuce. Venait ensuite la partie favorite de la « Pas si timide » Molly Hooper. Tourmenter Sherlock en le taquinant à l'aide de sa langue le frenulum de son organe masculin…

 _STOP !_

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, le détective se leva avec hâte, les jambes tremblantes. Posant son regard sur son portable, Sherlock décida de se jeter sur ce dernier et ne pu empêcher de grogner de déplaisir en voyant que la jeune femme ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

« _MOLLY ! J'AI. BESOIN. DE. TOI. MAINTENANT ! SH._ »

« _JE ME FICHE DE SAVOIR SI LE CORPS DU PREMIER MINISTRE EST SUR LE BILLARD, JE TE VEUX ! SH_ »

Posant hâtivement le pauvre portable à même le sol, le beau détective lorgna sur son membre inférieur qui était devenu dur.

Molly et sa petite bouche qui faisait de long et langoureux va et vient…

Tel un camé qui avait aperçu de la drogue, Sherlock s'était retrouvé à même le sol, son portable entre ses mains tremblantes.

« _Molly tu me manques ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend mais j'ai besoin de toi à Baker Street. Tout en toi me manque ! Ton sourire, tes blagues pas drôles et ta bouche. Oh qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour embrasser furieusement cette petite bouche qui me plait tellement. Rien que d'imaginer cette petite bouche et chaude sur Sherlock Jr. me tourmente. Mollyyyy réponds moi ! SH_ »

Jetant pour la seconde fois son téléphone, le détective décida de se vider les esprits en marchant à travers son appartement tel un lion en cage. Les minutes défilèrent lentement pour Sherlock, qui avait lentement perdu espoir, avant que son téléphone l'avertisse d'un nouveau message.

« _Enfin !_ » pensa le détective, avant de prendre son portable, un grand sourire scotché sur ses lèvres.

Sourire qu'il perdit immédiatement en lisant le message.

« _Je suis désolé petit frère mais ceci est le mauvais 'MH'_ ».

Ding !

« _Je te confirme que le premier ministre se porte à merveille. Nous venons de finir une discussion d'état autours du thé. MH._ ».

Maintenant rouge de honte, le Ô grand et fière Sherlock Holmes tapota nerveusement sur le prochain message qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

« Pour ce qui est du reste, je ne peux t'aider, et je ne le préfère pas. Tout ce qui me reste à faire est d'oublier ce que je viens de lire en aspergeant mes pauvres yeux avec de la javel et prier pour que ces terribles images de mon petit frère et de sa compagne sortent de ma tête le plus vite possible. MH »

Posant au loin son portable, Sherlock se laissa dégringoler sur son fauteuil son visage entre ses mains. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Ding !

« _Un conseil petit frère, change le nom de Molly dans tes contacts. MH_ »

Ding !

« _Et n'oublies pas que dimanche prochain Mummy nous a invité pour un brunch. Tiens-toi comme il faut. MH_ ».

* * *

 **END!**


End file.
